


一个女流作家之死

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Heian Jidai | Heian Period RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 平安王朝背景，不是史同。林译《源氏物语》口吻，注意避雷。
Kudos: 2





	一个女流作家之死

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年11月11日。

右近之君恋爱了。

对方不是什么俊俏能言语的殿上人，也不是那个每天流连在宫落间的今上。她小心地保存住这份热诚的心意，任是谁打听也从她嘴里套不出什么话。

那是如何发现她的恋情的呢？

原来右近是女房里能用汉字写文章书信的才女，也在无事可做的时候写物语故事给大家听的。谁都知道她原先是说什么都不会写恋爱物语的主，如今也竟兀自地写些个云里雾里的苦恋。

“这是怎么了？”好奇的宫女当然有打听的。右近之君只是默默地把文章甩给她们，闷声闷气地说：“你们读我的故事便是了。”

说起来，好像右近之君一直是个问不出什么东西的女人，都叫人有些讨厌了：才女啦，中宫身边用来留住今上欢心的能言善辩的女官啦，文采是好的，但总觉得少了些什么……哦，是这样的，别的女房入宫后，总想着和公卿们有什么风流际会的。就只有右近之君，一直深深地躲藏在几帐后面写那些东西，就好像是毕生的工作一样。

“说白了就是没有女人味呀。”也有长舌的宫人议论的。一次被中宫生气地盯了一眼，就没人敢再提起来了。

“你也该和他们多交往交往……”中宫之前偶尔也会暗示右近之君，“你看看，式部卿宫呀，头中将呀，叫进竹帘来隔着东西谈话，也是风雅的好事情。”右近之君只就把脸埋在扇子里，一句话也不说。中宫自讨没趣，也就不说了。

不过，这些京城里的男人，也多是听说了右近的才名，更有登徒子想要夜访的。也罢了，那些殿上人大多都是这样的。不肯露面的才女，这样子的花朵好像更加有芬芳，更加吸引他们去摘下来似的。最过分的就是那个式部卿宫，仗着自己一张好脸蛋，没有少做风流事。他看那右近之君才名远传，却还没有风流际会的传言的，就一个劲地给右近写信。故意捡细巧的美浓纸，染上风流俊俏的纹样，薰得香香的，挑在清晨鸡鸣之后寄过来，附上些个沾了朝露的女郎花啊朝颜啊之类的，真是故意惹人说闲话的样子。

虽然说谁都知道右近夜里是睡在中宫那间旁边，是个极严密的所在，也到底不免有好事的京城里的人议论。也有感慨式部卿宫不幸的恋情的，说着什么“分明是这么好的男人，一向是连一夜际会的女人也格外照顾的”“也不想想自己年老色衰的时候怎么做打算”这样的话，一面遗憾怎么不得到别人的分外垂青，也算是嫉妒右近的好运气。“说不定之后还会搞出夜袭丑闻也不知道呢”，最过分的人这么期盼着。

右近收到那些信，同殿的女官便都围过来看。“要吗？”右近拆都不拆开来的，把盛了沾露水的尚未开放的桂枝的漆盘并信纸向外推一推，问她们。“怎么好意思看人家给您的信呢？”话是这么说，都自己把东西拿走了，做绮丽的梦去了。

右近心里头也有自己的标准，要好看，要讨人欢喜，要有温柔的怀抱……式部卿宫便是这样的人没错了。然而也不知怎的，右近对他便是提不起兴趣来。那样轻飘飘傻乎乎的人，就不像唐国来的物语故事里头写的那些稳重的男子。哦，也许也不是，就算是轻飘飘傻乎乎，好像也不是同一种轻飘飘傻乎乎。倚靠着胁息信马由缰地写着故事，右近轻轻地叹气，让新文章的主人公弥三不明不白就给鬼吃掉了。

这么跟同为中宫女房的少纳言诉苦，对方听了吃吃吃地笑了：“你说的可不错，那样的男人自然是，连源君都比不上，更何况唐国故事里的大人物呢？”少纳言是一个矮小的有着阿福一样脸蛋的女人，和右近一般大，因为叔父的缘故得以也跟在中宫身边。

说起来，少纳言和歌也不会，对和歌也不屑，但对唐国的书卷一直有男子一样的热情，是一个被叔父暗地里埋怨“怎么就不是一个好继承家业的男子呢？”的主。不过，要真是男子也真叫人担心。和歌不擅长的话不好求婚姻不说，她的志趣审美太古拙了些，袭色配出来也是稀奇古怪，说是古人的风趣也不像，不如说是过于不屑于风雅了。这样一来，对男女情事看上去一样的不上心。这些事情右近暂时是不知道，她是习惯一个人躲在几帐里的。

“中宫未免也太可怜了吧？两个尼姑似的女房跟在身边。”令人讨厌的弘辉殿的下人的议论有时候传到右近耳朵里。她倒是觉得好笑，今上偏偏是贪恋奇怪传闻的人，观赏珍奇动物一样地在他的后宫里看女人，那厢会觉得嫉妒和不可理喻也是自然的事情。连右近自己都觉得讽刺。

不过，少纳言和右近在唐国故事中分享出来的情感，逐渐让两个怪人的距离愈发靠近了起来。被说是一对尼姑的时候，右近猛然才发现两人竟已经到了闲暇时刻就在一处看书闲谈的程度，即使是稍稍分开了些，也会托童仆来传话的。这么一想，确实之前没有和除中宫之外的人的生活这样紧凑地捆扎在一起，多少让右近不太好意思。

是不是变得不像自己了呢？这么想着，她多少想着有意疏远些许少纳言的，那边的小姑娘来传话她也不应答了，更要命地一个人呆在一处。这下是如释重负了，但是反而有些寂寞。怎么了这是？

中宫也来问过，怎的就把弥三给写死去了呢？右近绕着圈儿和中宫胡言乱语了一番，物语故事的事，源君在葵之上葬礼上的事，白乐天和琵琶的事，恋爱途和孔子的事，就像正月袱除的时候神官兜着圈子绕着火光转，一例是不会走进火里去的。中宫觉得可真好笑：“原来是不许婚的紫式部动心啦。说说看，喜欢上哪一位了？要皇上帮忙牵线搭桥吗？”右近一下就把脸埋到袖子里去了，中宫就抱着她吃吃吃笑起来。

右近也不知道自己怎的就对少纳言那样的人心存依恋的。就算是喜欢女人，也要那种气质像中宫那样的自幼精心培养出来的公主一样好的，眉目熠熠生辉，令人见了觉得延年益寿的好女人。花前月下一定要落泪，要朗诵着和歌就把袖子都染湿了，这样风雅有志趣的好女人。少纳言她短短身材，清爽是清爽，凛然也凛然了，但也说不上是什么美人。仔细想来，她甚至也是不解风月，只知道男人一样看文书的呆头呆脑的书虫。之前不过是朋友一样的在交往，之前怎的会想到现在在夜里也会为她辗转反侧的呢？昼间不过是作为朋友的联句，她那一颦一笑在暗夜里格外分明起来。嗳嗳，可惜，她怎么不是男子呢？这样不就是谁都羡慕的恋情了吗？这么想着，右近还是无法入眠。她点灯起来，对着睡前写的一点点物语故事又看了点，加了几句话复又删去，又吹灭了灯，钻回批盖的单衣里头去躺下。但还是睡不着。翻了几转，背了点万叶诗，又强依着次序背乐天乐府。帘子外头秋声四起，更漏声若有若无。如此这般，终于不知什么时候沉沉地睡下了。

大概这就是称作恋慕的情感吧。

右近一连想了好几天都没睡好觉。别的女房说点什么捕风捉影的事情，她隐隐听到了都觉得他人是旁敲侧击地讽刺自己。一次，连小褂都要挣脱了，差点就要推翻了隔壁的几帐去大吵大闹了：“我和少纳言只是关系要好的闺中朋友罢了！”但还是没敢这样否认自己的内心。

不对不对，右近自己确实是怀抱了对少纳言的想念的，一旦这么承认，右近突然如释重负起来。这就是了，如果少纳言当真派了女童仆来，送来什么少纳言会直来直去地说出口的：“啊我好像爱上你了。”右近想好了，她绝对要披挂上精心搭配袭色的小褂冲到对屋去，好好告诉少纳言自己这些天来如何如何念想她，躲避她，躲避自己的心——到头来如何焦灼，如何坐如火烧身，如何整宿整宿辗转反侧的。一定是这样的，少纳言接近自己是喜欢自己，自己也爱她爱得不行！一定是！右近在心头把这种种翻来覆去绘卷一样看，一面细细回忆往日里两人的来往，一面默默地在胸口一字一句批注上“就是这样”“就是这样”和“一定就是这样”。这往日和少纳言度过的日子一下被点校得密密麻麻，双方彼此有意这一点也看来更加确信无疑，右近的夜晚就变得更加难熬起来。

最后连今上都好奇起来，这个平日里尼姑一样的女人如今每夜在房里翻来覆去在愁苦些什么。如果来中宫地方过夜，他总故意比中宫迟些入睡，像观赏鸟雀一样想看才女孤独的夜晚。不过他究竟懂些什么？隔壁昏黄的灯和几帐边缘露出来的一点点单衣的衣角一起颤动。好危险，像是随时会熄灭一样！一颤一颤都在今上的心头挠痒痒——要是自己去了别的女人的宫殿，中宫也当这样想念自己，是这样吗？中宫这样高贵的女人兴许是不会。不过，自己现在身处这宫室里，又有多少女人要这样度过夜晚？想到这里，如此这般，更会对着枕畔人悄悄地笑，感慨做女人好苦啊，可别背弃了自己去找别的男子啊。都是些这男子会想的叫人发笑的事情罢了。

中宫是心里不存什么曲折的单纯女子，也自然不会去揣摩夜的漫长。她自幼都是被当做“中宫”养大的，乳娘可爱温柔，侍女们也都可爱温柔，大家全部是敞亮单纯被祝福的好人物。要不是这样，中宫兴许也不会对右近这种怪胎产生太多天真的兴趣。有这样可敬中正的主人，右近珍惜中宫得很，怕自己给中宫带来不名誉，这可真是要命。可话头如何都是要跟少纳言那边提起来的。

思前想后，右近还是给少纳言派去了女童仆传话，将和歌好生扎起来，挑了明媚可爱的荻草附在了上面。少纳言自然是回了不甚风雅的信笺，又来她这厢往来。这多少让右近心砰砰直跳——果然那边也是喜欢自己的，绝不是自己在庸人自扰的，简直就像事情已经成了似的。日后两人时时在一处玩赏的，右近反复想着，无论如何都要说出口，若是少纳言先说就更好了。这样时时忍不住去瞥了少纳言圆圆的脸蛋儿，越看越觉得欢喜，是眉清目秀的好模样。嗳嗳，若是生在男子身上该是多么幸福的事情，自己一定会不顾一切地扑在人家怀里撒娇，说些个自己平日里厌恶的黎明时分隔壁女房在男人怀抱里撒娇的鬼话，求求对方轻轻捧着自己的滑稽的脸反复说些爱呀恋呀的傻话。事到如今也便不必，是女子自己也无所谓，只要足够倚靠——这不是有共通的兴趣吗？光是谈天说地的闲话已经能爽快地度过一整天了——右近一面偷笑着埋怨自己的要求可真是不高，一面感到无上的幸福。

这么一来，写出来的物语故事里也都是些甜蜜的琐事，真叫人猜不透她困扰的对象到底是谁的。中宫兀自在白日里赞叹盛夏发生的好故事，今上倒不知怎的叫人加强了中宫这厢的警卫。实在是好笑，弘辉殿那头又传闲话了，不消说都是些怕这头右近的恋爱放进了不知从哪里来的男子，要是袭击成中宫可就大事不妙了。中宫这边却宁可相信对方是风流成性的式部卿宫，叫右近多加小心的，贴心到把体己的话都说尽了，什么“对方曾经也想对自己出手的啦”，“是恋爱老手啦”，“别陷得太深啦”……

好家伙，当时这位主人可是想殷勤牵线搭桥的月老啊。要是之前的右近一定会这么旁敲侧击地酸走中宫，现在却也只是和平日里看不上的傻女房一样抿着嘴幽幽地傻笑，一心寻思着自己如何把话题给少纳言敞开的。那女人一定是喜欢着自己，就是不擅长说这种事罢了。对，一定是这样的。

右近一直把话题怀抱到了秋天，像怀着小孩子似的。就初秋时节，天气还有些热，还是两人一例地漫无目的的谈话，不知怎的说到了之前在宫外头的朋友。这倒是，认识了少纳言这么久，右近甚至还不知道她在宫外都经历过什么样的事情的。这时，少纳言说了很好笑的笑话，便不像是会从她嘴里说出来的事情，她接着道：“这是我相好的女子告诉我的。”

说这些话的时候，少纳言脸色是没变化的，右近却猛然答不上话来了。

“相好的女子”在当时，确为一种隐晦的表达，不是什么叫她们这样中等出身的女人羞愧的事情，况且少纳言也是有能力怀抱这样心情的女人，也该让右近高兴的。然而她确也已经有了“相好的女子”。

嗳嗳，原来已经有了。原来对方没对自己抱什么心情。那天把少纳言送出竹帘，坐回自己的几帐里厢，右近猛然就瘫倒了。真叫人失落啊。“是我相好的女子告诉我的”。这话便跟入内雀似的反反复复在右近屋里转来转去，把右近的五脏六腑都给掏空了。这下子右近整个人都跟着回音道——

“我相好的女子告诉我的。”

“我相好的女子告诉我。”

“我相好的女子。”

“相好的女子。”

“……”

这夜右近又是一夜没有睡着的，不过和之前不眠的状况也都是不同了。第二天清早，她就早早坐了起来。本来少纳言还要来原来似的过来谈话，右近直接是闭门谢客了。托说是“诶呀今天身体多少有些不方便，也不来回拜的了”，最后还是没有把怀了孩子一样窖藏了很久的话一股脑倾倒给她。

一个人徒然坐了一天，在房里走动走动，有口没心地和中宫有一搭没一搭地接了点话茬，待天黑了又坐回自己屋的几帐里头去，点起了灯来。灯亮上了，照亮了右近昨天早上为和少纳言对谈没写完的恋爱物语。右近信手翻了翻，甩到隔壁女房屋里去了。那厢丝绸摩擦，女人们分着看了，都夸是可爱甜蜜的好故事。右近竟像失语了一样不知道怎么答话。

这时今上突然降临了。

中宫和女房们都没有料到，多少因疏于准备有些慌乱失措的。今上倒偏爱中宫完璧一样的脸显现出凌乱的神色，叫人觉得添了几分艳色。他低头看到右近失魂落魄地一道伏在地上侍奉，突然想起了什么，从怀里抽出一封信来道：“这是式部卿宫冒着死罪叫我送来的，你可知道是何事啊？”

右近心里一下子觉得嫌恶，好笑这好色的男子怎的还不死心的。展开来一看，一本正经的厚陆奥纸上，果然像最初一样写满了不堪入目的你侬我侬的话，还不忘揣摩她新近齁甜的新物语故事，写了些齁得叫人觉得下贱的乱七八糟的傻事来。今上是耐不住好奇，还没等右近冷笑就夺过去看了，没想到却看了许久，还竟流下来了些许泪水，赞叹真是真心实情的好男子之类的话。这可真叫右近吃惊的。这么说着把信传给中宫看，也没问过右近的意思。中宫没看几行脸便红了，给右近使了个眼色，是知道右近先前迷恋的人不是这傻男子的意思了，也是叫右近别戳穿今上的琦想的。右近还是感念主人的知遇，便只是伏在自己的褂里头，用层层叠叠的袖子挡起来脸，其实却是在冷笑的。可是从袖间无意中看到一起侍奉主人的少纳言阿福一样红扑扑的圆脸蛋，她还是一样袭色搭配得老土到可笑，确在那边摆出一副“啊，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺”的神情，右近笑不出来了。

当晚昏黄的烛火下，右近当着中宫的面，第一次给式部卿宫回了和歌。

**附录**

《弥三物语》，署名右近，当为平安王朝中后期女子所作的物语故事。按《台记》中所提及的只言片语，似为其时宫中传看一时的流行物语，又有署名少纳言的为之作画。应仁中，写本亡佚。安政中，赤宫神社修缮，曾见其抄本，共三卷。战前仍可见，战后亡佚。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 以上，包括附录在内，都是编的。  
> 从假期里七月份开始动笔。故事的结局基本是确定的，本来想叫右近投水自尽，是字面意义的“死”。但写到后来作为作者渐渐对右近真的产生了感情，就不忍心叫她死了。现在的结局是开放结局了。本来还想往下写，但是觉得再写就不是“女流作家之死”了……就用一句话结束了整个漫长的故事。  
> 语气很林译《源氏物语》，5500+的废话，光是这两点就是典范我流啊！不过感慨归感慨，应该没有人能坚持读这么长的废话到这里的吧……
> 
> 作为后话——
> 
> 右近的父亲右近卫中将，从四位。  
> 卫府体系特殊，武人家庭在物语故事里扮演的也往往是“忠贞之人”这种刻板的角色。很正常嘛。  
> 右近作为“才女”一开始就是有点难得一见的事情。抄本时代图书的流传非常依赖家族家庭藏书的规模。这样一来式部啊纳言啊，往往这样的和文职、图书息息相关家庭比较容易产生文采斐然的女性。  
> 所以卫府出身的右近，加上喜欢写故事、有才名的特点，也许本身就是一种会被他者目光玩赏的悲剧也说不定。
> 
> 少纳言的父亲从五位。普通的中流官员罢了。  
> 一度想展开写写少纳言的故事，昨天晚上一口气写得太爽了，如果再展开估计又要多花上几天，所以就不写了。  
> 本来想的是这样的：少纳言不好风雅确实是她的性格，但连她自己也没注意到，这是她的父亲的缘故。少纳言的父亲是一个依靠和歌逢场作戏，流连别院的男人。少纳言的母亲是藤原氏别系的女儿，因为这份闺中女人失落的忧愁在少纳言很小的时候就亡故了。少纳言在母家成长起来，依托的是叔父（母亲的兄长）的照拂。至于被称作“少纳言”，这样一来其实并非她情愿的事情。对父亲的厌恶，到对风雅啊男人啊的嫌恶，这都是一脉相承的。  
> 但其实，所谓“相好的女子”，也未必是真的“相好的女子”。少纳言不善与人交往，审美志趣古怪，其实确实是很难被喜欢上的人。这就付诸阙然了。
> 
> 所谓“位高权重的叔父”，想的是作为右大臣的藤原氏的人。作为把少纳言真正培育长大的名副其实的“父亲”，欣赏少纳言“作为男性”的才能之余，也真实为她的婚嫁担忧。  
> 右大臣亲生的女公子就是中宫。所以，虽然中宫和少纳言身份差距悬殊，姓氏不同，其实血缘关系很亲近。右大臣知道少纳言可靠，这样的安排是有他的道理。  
> 中宫是很可爱不错了，对和歌呀颜色啊季节啊都有高雅的审美。所以会成为右近假想的“就算要喜欢女人，也应该……”的对象。但是在那个时代，汉文的能力作为男性的必须技能，在女子处不显得很重要，所以中宫不会作汉诗，也不能阅读汉文的文献。
> 
> 至于今上，只不过是院政时代前任何一个普通的今上罢了。


End file.
